


【柱斑】查克拉海上的涟漪

by cytochondria



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria
Summary: 想paro《狄拉克海上的涟漪》来着，但是水平不够，所以原理借用了一部分，情节除了能回到过去倒是完全无关。感觉是个四不像，又不科学又不忍者的，但是有点矫情和狗血，还挺琼瑶的【抱头





	【柱斑】查克拉海上的涟漪

（1）

有些人的出现大概是从不讲道理的。

比如千手柱间正跟宇智波斑在黄泉绘声绘色地讲述他是如何小心翼翼摸了一下斑的下半身，他的身上就飘出了一个盘膝坐着的怪老头。

“六道仙人？”斑不屑地撇嘴，他猜测过鸣人和佐助实力突然增长是因为濒死时潜能被激发，但是跨越式的进步也太说不过去了，简直像被白白送了几十年的查克拉，“那个臭毛病一身的老头，早不出现晚不出现，非要集齐尾兽才姗姗来迟，他都有把其他的影从净土召过去的本事，还要声称自己是个没有能力的亡魂，推脱责任的说辞罢了。”

“哎，”柱间给对面的人倒了点酒，毕竟他们现在除了喝酒真的无事可做，“他可能是在黄泉睡糊涂了吧。”

黄泉净土没有时间概念，无论何时抬头天空都是白茫茫一片，没有夜幕降临，更看不到星星月亮，当然也没有太阳。刚来这里前几天还能保持正常的作息，可是随着睡眠规律越来越没法保持，很多人就这么睁着眼无聊地走来走去，反正领了号码牌在排队等待投胎的日子里无事可做。

斑端起酒杯，他的脸并没有因为酒气上头而变得红扑扑，像是把酒当成水一样喝下去，“梦都做不了的世界，还有心思睡觉，简直糟糕透顶。”

“唉……”柱间又叹了口气，他连喝酒都没心情，因为这个酒完全是他们想象出来的，“不知道带土在这边好不好，这里比现世还虚假。”

斑伸手在不远处抹了抹，他的动作像擦掉蒙着雾气的窗玻璃，“还在对着琳哭个没完，我们不要管他了。”

柱间凑到清晰的视野前看了看，带土变回了小孩子，背影也能看出来抽抽噎噎的，“看来这里的时间比较慢？”

“那可说不准，带土还没长大那会儿眼泪说来就来，情绪很容易激动，甚至问我是不是死神，吓得边哭边跑……”

“斑是不是变成了严肃的老爷爷，好想看看呐……？”

“……”

“说出来你可能不信，我当初被尸鬼封尽封印的时候是真的在死神肚子里，只能分成个分身变成你的样子跟我聊天，互相背族规讨论忍术，初遇都能回忆个八百遍，几辈子都没有那么难熬也过来了，就是可惜没办法打水漂……”

斑皱着眉听柱间唠叨，正要埋怨他为什么不在最开始拒绝鬼差把他们带来这个鬼地方的提议，毕竟他上辈子有躲躲藏藏等着秽土转生的经验，柱间那时拉着他的手义不容辞说喝交杯酒做战友，不管遇到什么两人共同面对，他就见鬼的同意了……然后被以四战牺牲人数太多，黄泉净土从不加班加点工作，来这里每个人都得安安分分等着的理由，变相地被关在类似特制包厢的地方。

这里算是个无限月读的劣化版，斑有点不太满意，只要在脑海里具现化的物品，就能以实体形式出现，矮桌，小榻，锅碗瓢盆，甚至豆皮寿司——除了吃过缺乏饱腹感，在方圆五米的区域，他们就是小小天地的造物神。

“你说要给佐助一个术，是封印木遁的吗？”斑不喜欢等待，但是他也没法拒绝柱间的要求，就像他被柱间指着说‘等会儿再找你’也乖乖在大战中划水，假装生气地说句‘我果然跟他合不来’。

“我听到了哟，斑。”柱间撅起嘴，他这个习惯自遇见斑起就没改过，“我们怎么会合不来？你也不想边战斗边跳来跳去，没有美感更像老年迪斯科吧。”

斑知道柱间指的是后来神树吸取众人查克拉的时候，他们不得不上蹦下蹿左支右绌，“别转移话题，你教了他什么来对付我？”

“猛虎落地式道歉算不算？”柱间一脸严肃。

“说正经的！”斑对于他喜欢脱线耍宝的脾气一点办法都没有，要不是了解他的性格，险些被骗过。

“哎，我说真的啊。”柱间把下巴支在桌子上，又蔫答答的戳斑的手玩，“只不过是趁你麻痹大意的时候封印仙术。我先强调，这本来是对付我自己的招式，谁知道你要抢走我的仙术查克拉。”

“佐助根本就不会用的好吗！”斑敲了敲柱间的脑袋，“你以为谁都像你是小孩子脾气。”

无论柱间怎么变，在斑心里还是像南贺川见面那样坦荡又真诚，还有股少年心性。

“……骗你的啦，”柱间挠挠头，“就是佐助假装与你联手，找机会把我的意识转移部分到你胸前的那张脸上，开口说话吓你一跳，再趁着你查克拉紊乱的时候将仙术抽出来。”

“你就想出这样的术虐待自己？”斑知道查克拉大量离体的时候会有短暂的虚弱，“简直像是当成蛋糕一样切着玩。”

“差不多。”柱间表示很赞同，“我能储存部分仙术查克拉，所以会瞬间开启仙人模式，当时不知道自己的潜力是多少，就积聚足够数量了抽出去当做试验。身体会感觉到空虚，只能再从外界重新吸收，这点斑还不会的吧。”

斑凑过去直直盯着对面的眼睛，“你确定？”

“嘿嘿，”柱间很郑重点头，“你说‘等会儿你就是我的了’我才想到的，斑和我打架可不能放水。”

斑的脸有点红，不知道是柱间明里暗里夸他让他很受用，还是单纯的因为害羞，“嗯，你确实聪明。”

柱间前不久想象过电视机，‘猛虎落地式’就是从那里学的，两个人还凑到跟前看完了莫名其妙的佛祖就消失下凡的故事，斑说凑齐十七颗舍利纯属吃饱了撑的，他可以跟柱间打赌，与四尾人柱力同名的孙悟空一定是最后一颗，不然磨磨唧唧的剧情实在没理由解释主角团陪着跑什么，以及深刻地意识到“重要的事情说三遍。”

提起赌柱间永远会来精神，可是他想不出赌注，斑装作不在意地说，“那你答应我一个愿望吧。”

柱间赶紧强调，“不是让我帮你打六道吧。其实……黑绝……”才更该打不是么？他都被封在月球上了，我们现在登月为难了点吧？

话没说完斑扯了扯他的袖子，“快来追剧，没几集了，到时候再说。”

“以为前任死了，就爱上了另一个人，”斑对于这种设定很难接受，“非要有对比才觉得好吗？所谓的下凡历练就是爱来爱去？”

柱间也对佛祖把两个情缘都封为菩萨的结局瞠目结舌，“我没听说过这个故事，那三个人怎么受得了看着她想着她，她求着他忘了她这种狗血。”

他之前跟斑吐槽过六道仙人讲了好久为什么学仙法，斑在听到六道居然是因为喜欢的女人变成白绝想要对抗辉夜，皱着眉问了个问题，“因陀罗和阿修罗是阴阳遁造出来的吗？”

柱间仔细从记忆里挖掘，“六道仙人提到他后来结婚生子了。”

“啧，”斑伸手把电视机变没了，“看来六道仙人跟灵儿也一样，说什么大爱，都是为了私情。”

柱间选择沉默，他知道宇智波一族对爱很忠诚，看不起这些所谓又有妻子又有真爱的情节，但这不是关键。他盯着斑的侧脸，专注地想输给斑的愿望，柱间到现在也没想明白，也不敢问，斑如果生气一走了之，在黄泉两个人走散了要重逢只能一个一个小世界的找，他非得找到发疯不可。相比起来逗斑开心真是简单多了，他还是先别去碰逆鳞更好。

“唉，打发时间什么的，我可有经验了……六道仙人这个人除了固执，喜欢自说自话，其实他最后认错了……”柱间挪了挪凑到斑身边，刚把胳膊搭到他肩上，意外地发现斑敏感得抖了抖。

柱间有些不可置信的回头，看到了突如其来捂着脸看不下去的千手扉间，还有身后黑线都快挂了满头的六道仙人。

“来意我就不说了，你们看着办。”白胡子老头言简意赅地留下一句话，像突然出现那样凭空又消失了。“记住——‘世间空苦，诸行无常，是生灭法，生灭灭已，寂灭为乐。’”

“扉间，到底怎么回事？”对着弟弟他开门见山，反正被听到了，他说的都是事实也算不上坏话，人无完人勇于认错比死犟着更好，甩手走人无非是老头觉得面子挂不住。

“说来话长，我们边走边说吧。”扉间抬了抬下巴。

柱间立刻心领神会，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“斑也会去？太好了。”

“嗯。”扉间点点头，“其实还是秽土转生出了问题……”

秽土转生是扉间这辈子最厉害的忍术发明，连飞雷神都要排在后面，因为飞雷神是点对点的技能，秽土转生最大的问题就是无限查克拉，而所有人都觉得这是理所当然，毕竟死人都能复活了，鬼都是打不死的，跟这么不科学的设定比起来查克拉用不完只是小事一桩。

扉间解释道，最初他是为了配合互乘起爆符才保留了秽土转生的初步研究，秽土转生只是在计算飞雷神时候的副产品。他担心自己死后被人算计，所以留了这一手。

理论上所有忍术都可以由简化查克拉方程计算，但是创新忍术涉及的是高阶查克拉方程，有三个设定参数。他也是无意中发现数量参数有无穷解，位置参数有负数解，以及为了平衡质量参数居然可以等于零，所以秽土转生必须牺牲其他人的生命，牺牲的个体与本体之间相似性越高，召唤回的能力也就越强。

三个都是正数解的实例可以在现世使用，就是飞雷神之术。数量和位置参数是无穷的解是互乘起爆符，至于另外一个……可能要这次他们亲自去验证了。

柱间听得有点迷糊，不禁问道，“啊？怎么验证？”

斑在一旁凉凉地开口，“数量参数是正数，位置参数是负数，质量参数也是正数的话，大概就是死人真正的复活了吧。”

“斑好聪明！”柱间扑过去抱住他，又别扭地转过头问扉间，“只有我们回到现世这么简单？”

扉间摇摇头，“问题不在解的含义，而是在于当初的假设。我假设过有一个用不完的查克拉海，每次秽土转生的能量都是从那里借来，也会形成一个新的空洞。你们都有感觉吧，虽然冰冷了一些，但是确实是查克拉没错……”

“所以说这片海是真实存在的？”斑推不开柱间，只能任由他去，他能猜出来是因为柱间当初无事可做竹筒倒豆子一样跟自己讲过扉间的实验成果，像他们这样解开心结等着转世也不会被秽土转生再召唤，当然是有多少聊多少，他现在看着自诩聪明的白毛又惊又惧的眼神别提多开心，也就放任柱间抱着。

“说存在也不准确，因为它的能量并不是无限的……”扉间打了个比方，“就像某个旅馆有无数多的房间，1号客人退房，其他人自然可以向前挪一个位置，不会改变什么；奇数房号1、3、5、7……的客人退房，剩下偶数房号的2、4、6、8……客人挪到房间号除以2，这个数列也不会改变，理论上是完美无缺的。”

“可是不会有取之不尽用之不竭的查克拉海吧？”柱间从斑身后探出头，他大概明白扉间接下来要讲什么，毕竟他人形尾兽的称号不是白送的，“无论多么大，总会有个限度的。”

“是，”扉间有点沮丧，“六道仙人带我去看了查克拉海，那里查克拉生成的速度远远赶不上消耗的速度，只要不是无限，数列空缺的结果一定有受影响，它不是没有副作用，最多只是推迟罢了。也就是秽土转生会使未来世界产生裂缝，如果碰上大筒木一族进攻……后果不堪设想。”

“哈，”斑嗤笑一声，“原来改变世界的不是我们，是你啊千手扉间。你只要坐着什么都不动，千百年后也有人指着你的名字说，这就是那个捅了娄子一无所知的家伙。”

“斑……”柱间把脑袋埋在面前的头发里，他的声音有点发闷，“我们是要去拯救世界做大英雄了啊，可以真正的做战友啦。”

“你错了，斑。”扉间一脸严肃，“如果计划成功，不会有人记得我，也不会有人夸你，我们要把秽土转生从整个时间线上抹掉，防止在未来使用查克拉会产生时空黑洞的结果。”

“我们要回到过去吗？”柱间猛地抬头，他意识到话题开始真正向着揭开神秘面纱迈进，“那现在的我们在改变过去也会被抹掉是不是？”

“柱间，你不用担心。”斑拍了拍挂在他肩膀上的小臂，“你们做火影不是因为秽土转生，反而是我，不会更糟糕了吧。”

“他是害怕无法面对不能理解你的自己吧。”扉间翻了个白眼，“你神神秘秘躲在地下搞月之眼不肯告诉他，他因为你死了伤心过度……我早说过他天真。”

“不是，不是，”柱间严肃地摇摇头，“回到过去的我们和现在的我们是什么关系，还会不会有现在的记忆，每个时间点上看选择都是对的，没有记忆的话再来一遍可能还是这个结果啊。”

“我不知道，大哥。”扉间叹了口气，“他们都说我是时空研究的专家，可是我只懂的空间的皮毛，时间上还没来得及深入……所以我做了记忆备份，只能存储‘消除秽土转生忍术’这个意识，确保我们能够达到目的，至于要面对什么，可能真的是运气。”

斑察觉到柱间握了握他的手，手心里竟然湿湿的有汗，不复干燥温暖的感觉，他悄悄地用力回握，“用自己的命去赌这个世界的未来，不是很有挑战性吗，柱间？”

扉间没理这两个腻歪的人，简单地做了最后说明，“有三个时空节点的坐标可以确定，第一是我发明秽土转生的时刻，我亲自去，应该能说服我自己毁掉这个忍术；第二是大蛇丸偷走卷轴的时期，需要截住他把卷轴毁掉，不让这个术流传出去；最后是第四次忍界大战，阻止兜和带土发动战争，你们要去哪个？”

柱间和斑同时伸出手指，比了个数字，又相视一笑。

扉间对他们的心照不宣有些无奈，“记住，查克拉海的存在可能预示着没有平行时空，因为它本身就是所有查克拉的合集。任何一点点对时间线的改动要么会引发蝴蝶效应的巨大波动，如果后果很糟糕，我们将会永远处于修复时间线的任务中无法停止。”

（2）

时间的节点在此汇聚，扉间纵身迈步，落脚之处像只无形的手拍打了看不见的水面，一圈一圈波纹向周围扩散，缓慢而坚定地荡漾到远处，留下很快消失的浅浅的足迹。

柱间和斑需要先等待结果，如果一个小时内扉间没有回来，那么对于过去的改变是真的会影响现在，而不是他会在出发时刻同时返回。

“我以为斑会选择第四次忍界大战再大展身手。”柱间盘腿坐了下来，大有畅聊一番的架势。

“你有那么笨吗？我们如果只能以秽土之躯出现，又怎么能阻止秽土转生？何况我最讨厌受制于人。”

“我总是有种预感，过去不是那么容易就能改变的。”柱间支着手托腮，好像斑对他指责从不放在心上，“如果改变过去有代价，斑愿意做到什么程度？”

斑沉默了一会儿，“大概是永远痛失所爱吧，想要什么都不能拥有浑浑噩噩的活着。我原来以为死亡是最可怕的事，但是仔细想想，如果连活着的理由都没有，那死亡也不能算威胁。”

“斑最爱的还是这个世界吧。”柱间的语气异常温柔，“只是一念之差才误入歧途。”

“是理想中的世界。”斑对夸奖兴趣缺缺，“别把我说的那么肉麻，什么一念成魔一年成魔，我可没想过放下屠刀立地成佛。”

“哎，其实放下屠刀也只是放下幻生幻灭的心念，放下对生死的执着。”柱间叹气，“可惜人类何时何地都摆脱不了战争，每次睁开眼我就得战斗，自我意识被抹去的感觉真是太糟糕了。”

“秽土转生连意识都可以控制吗？”斑来了兴趣，“术者靠那种头脑里挥之不去的恶心感来操控？”

“好像是埋符咒吧，跑跳的时候脑子里都是叮当作响。”柱间没好气地抱怨，“还好最后那次没有限制，我才能把大蛇丸威慑一下。”

“大蛇丸？”斑愉快地笑了起来，“日斩居然教出了这么大逆不道的徒弟，也不是那么死板。”

“原来斑只经历过一次秽土转生。”柱间有些欣慰，“那也算是幸运了。”

“是我藏得好，与运气无关。”斑看柱间的表情不像在开玩笑，“怎么，你被召唤过很多次？”

“成功的是有几次，不成功的数不过来。”柱间心有余悸，“我经常在黄泉彼岸走来走去，时不时听见别人叫我，不胜烦扰。”

“你不是说相信后人的努力会让木叶变好，还有什么放心不下不愿转世？”斑脱口而出，随即意识到问题有点傻。

柱间只是温和地笑，“还有些回答没有等到，不想让它们成为误会啊。” 彼岸是死者必经的入口，柱间在那里徘徊的意图显而易见，他在等斑的解释，对于莫名其妙的从神社离开和带着九尾邀战，对于斑隐晦暗示的前方和真正的梦想。但现在都不言而喻，斑是运气不好，被黑绝选中受了蛊惑。

运气不好的人，总要经历多次跌倒和重生。扉间转述六道仙人这句话，用来解释他们必须拉斑入伙。柱间也运气不好，他不相信。

“因陀罗的转生者啊，你本性不坏，人不会两次踏入同一条河流，也不会犯同一种错误。每一世你们都会为阿修罗的选择耿耿于怀，也因为彼此的羁绊感到痛苦，可是我相信他会证明给你看的。”

“那他也应当听说过，世界上没有两片相同的树叶，所谓转世之说毫无道理，不同的经历造就了不同的人，我并不觉得自己是因陀罗的转世，我只是宇智波斑。”

他没有神之子的身份，没有受过六道仙人的养育之恩，连额外的提点指导都没有，所有的能力都是在血雨腥风中淬炼，在刀光剑影里搏杀的出来的，即使被欺骗了大半辈子，也是自我意志的选择，凭什么要被宿命的论调束缚，接受一个从天而降不称职的父亲？

“如果有所谓的转生者，那么佐助出生的那一刻，就注定不该有我，可我还是兴风作浪掀起四战，把忍者都玩弄于股掌之中，又怎么解释？既然是我的转世，佐助怎么会选择站在我的对立面，让因陀罗之间自相残杀？想要打败我需要借助自然的力量，又借助九尾的力量，还借助对手的力量，这就是阿修罗的处世之道，六道仙人不觉得很可笑吗？”

斑越说越激动，尽管被他斥责的目标并不在场，也没有减轻他心头的压抑。

“如果以为我珍惜这次重来的机会，就相信弱者口中的爱，那真是太可笑了。爱存在的意义只能看清自己的无力，想要守护的至亲至爱一次又一次的失去，不是很残忍吗？我想做的事情，不会再因为别人改变了，这样也没关系吗？”

“所以大哥会陪你同去。”扉间的脸上无波无澜，仿佛斑的反应都在意料之中。

柱间突然想到什么，扬起的笑容打断了斑的回忆：“我还从来没有把自己当成水漂扔出去，顺着时间的河流回溯，应该是很奇妙的体验。”

斑毫不意外地挑挑眉，“姿势不太美妙的话小心沉到水底，我可是次次都能打到对岸了。”

“你不会因为输给我还在耿耿于怀吧？”柱间乐得傻呵呵的，唇边还是那个诡异的弧度，“我可是想试试新的技巧~”

“啊？什么？”熟悉的一幕让斑愣了愣神，惊讶的发现柱间捉住了自己的手腕。

“我比你先到证明还是我的技术好，你比我先到才是你厉害，比不比？”

“两片一起打算什么新技巧啊！喂！”

潮水般的压力下两人忍受近乎着撕裂的剧痛，无法再开口。不过斑奇妙的在扭曲变形的视野中理解了柱间的想法，无论输赢，你在身边才最重要。

等到再次睁开眼睛，双脚踏上坚实的地面，斑的身边骤然一轻，那股紧紧抓着自己的力道也消失了。

星星点点的万家灯火照亮了夜空下的木叶村。他的视野从未有过如此开阔，暖风吹拂，树影朦胧，行色匆匆的路人带来俗世红尘自然温馨的烟火气息。不早不晚，不快不慢，附身处是雕着火影头像的岩颜，一洼天地里足以容下浮生百态，好像是柱间最喜欢坐的位置……

在开不出轮回眼还不需要依靠外道魔像供给查克拉的日子他来过这里，什么原因已经记不清楚，俯瞰简单而细微的千百条人生路，能与他悲喜相交的那个人已经不在了……

“斑，让你久等了~”柱间从他身后跑过来，“我……落到火影楼的房顶了……我知道你会在这里等我……”

“嗯，走吧。”

一旦时间线发生变动，距离近的受到影响较小，距离远的受到的影响较大。他们此时处在与所知不同的未来，时间之矢把不断的把一个个节点卷到过去，然而身处洪流的缝隙，他们会做一双推手，在探索中把发展推向不确定的状态。

（3）

“柱间，我总觉得有什么不对。”

两个人伏在远处阴影里，按照既定的计划拦截叛逃出木叶村的叛忍大蛇丸。

“嗯？为什么这么说？”

“派来追击的暗部成员是卡卡西吧，他现在的力量再怎么天才也差距明显，普通人的查克拉要支撑写轮眼本就勉强，……这是有意放水吗？”

起爆符突然在大蛇丸头顶爆炸，他沉默的捂着腰间伤口，从挣扎着爬起的卡卡西身边错身走开。

“看来猴子还是惩戒了一番，虽然这力度确实轻了点。”柱间小心地移动着，顺着滴落的血迹悄悄前行。

火影这么仁慈，木叶村的黑暗又在抬头了吧。斑略微思索，“应该是团藏在暗中支持。柱间，你也是想在错误不可挽回之前把他纠正吧。”

“嗯，一个叛忍的战力威慑不是主要的，而是他的知识积累，战斗机巧和科研成果，这些才是更宝贵的财富。”

他们默契的降低速度，跟着他来到了一处隐蔽的山谷。大蛇丸在此处稍作停留，又转向另一个方向了。

“这里，有跟你一样的查克拉，”斑望着幽晦曲折的地洞，“看来木叶真的用木遁细胞直接移植人体做实验，并且成功了。”

“蛇性多疑，他应该连团藏也有所怀疑。”柱间闭上眼释放出孢子感知，“这里的查克拉多数呈雾化状态的人形，应该很擅长伏击的种族。那名拥有木遁能力的小忍者说他是团藏派来的。”

“我有个主意，不知道你愿不愿意配合？”

片刻后，两人看着深陷幻术在丛林里打转因而失血过多昏倒的大蛇丸，斑伸手覆上心脏的位置，又掀开那双腥冷的眸子对散大的竖瞳探视。

“原来是这样。千手扉间把秽土转生毁掉了，但是大蛇丸从禁术卷轴里依靠高阶查克拉方程重新推导了雏形……所以这个时点变化不大。”斑起身拍拍手，尽管他的手套一尘不染，“我在他心脏种了符咒，又消除了相关的记忆。我们可以去做下一件事了。”

“斑要去哪儿？”柱间毫不犹豫地跟上，按理来说他们的任务已经完成，可以跟扉间讨论如何去四战的时间节点。

“刚才只是治标，现在需要治本。”斑的脸上隐约露出倨傲和怒意，“我想你比我熟悉。”

******

“原来封印被破坏成这个样子了啊。”柱间站在自己的墓前挠挠头，“还有反复填埋的痕迹。”他看到斑神色凝重，想了想又补充，“这让我想起一个笑话，有人半夜回家路过坟地，听见叮叮咚咚的声音吓得不轻，走近看是位老大爷在敲石碑，他刚想埋怨两句，老大爷说‘见鬼，他们把我的名字刻错了’。”

“你看起来很无所谓啊，还有心情讲笑话。”

“现在已经这样啦，我大概也知道会有什么后果，就不要戳穿我的苦笑了嘛。只是我的武器好像不在了，取我的细胞可以理解，那把刀不是只有我的查克拉才可以催动吗，为什么要拿走呢？”

“既然你这么放得开，”斑的脸上露出了古怪的笑容，“介意换个地方吗？”

“哎，”柱间显出几分不好意思的神色，拦在斑的身前，“真的要打开看看？”

“当然，验明正身啊。”斑仔细地盯着柱间的脸，观察他每一分细微表情的变化。

“好吧。”柱间也不再坚持，任由他去发掘几十年前的秘密，只不过在开棺刹那眼疾手快地手腕一转，往袖口里藏了什么东西。

眼前的景象有点熟悉，金丝楠木上铺着一层玫瑰花，这个时间线原本的柱间双手交叠在胸前平躺，那些花瓣在接触到斑的瞬间退去鲜红的颜色，变成一片片蝴蝶状写着字的信笺。

“你还是喜欢玩这种幼稚的把戏。”斑捡起轻飘飘的纸片叠好，让脸都红透的柱间郑重收着，若有所思地说，“南贺川，可以吗？”

******

流水淙淙，昔年映照的两个小小少年已经变了模样，粼粼波光下是并排而坐的倒影，被不时放入河中的纸船搅动得支离破碎。洇湿的纸船晃晃荡荡的漂着，透出模糊的黑色字迹。

“我经常坐在我们常去的地方，看旭日初升，人们常说每天都是崭新的，你会喜欢沿途的每一处风光吗？”

“寂寞把天边的星星点亮，忧伤又将它们熄灭，我情愿望着启明星的影子，在扑面而来的繁华里沉默。”

柱间每念完一小段，斑就伸手接过，振翅欲飞的蝴蝶在白皙修长的指间变换，又被小心翼翼地托到水面。

“一纸难言，总是太过无奈，你是我清醒时的灵犀，也是我消沉时的艳阳……”

“我没法寄出去只字片语，懦弱地让自己心酸。如果你说我们搭伙儿生活吧，我情愿双手奉上余生。”

“最近喜欢写些废话，你又看不到，多写几句没什么。”

“火遁真的很霸道，小小的烛火我都吹不熄，怕火星扑闪起来我就扎不到梦里啦。”

……

“工作很忙，想你都是偷偷的。没有孤独的等待，也没有思念到寝食难安，是不是也挺好的。”

“你回来之前会跟我说一声吗？我一定跑很远去接你，远到你一眨眼，就发现我笑嘻嘻地出现在你身边。”

“你说喜欢鹰猎，我开始与这种聪明的猛禽相处，它只吃小手指粗细的野兔肉，怎么也这么挑食……我们带他出去逛逛，你一定会喜欢……”

“我开始给它画像啦，我从头画到尾，你还没有回来，不是我画得不够分明，应该是它的羽毛长得太少了……”

……

“睡不够的时候，我也是会有黑眼圈的，即使你来取笑我，我也是喜欢的。”

“我说你是个温柔的人，他们都会大吃一惊，只要想到他们会把你的温柔与我联系起来，就算说我有病，又有什么关系？”

……

“你不在的日子，我老得很快，三天才能写一封，是不是写不动啦。”

“我们再见面的时候，你会不会光芒万丈，从天而降落在我怀里？我说来打一场没有期限的架，打到我们都动不了，躺在一起就像是一个人了……”

斑拍拍身上的尘土，揉了揉发酸的腿脚，把最后一封原样收好，“差不多了。”

“要回去了吗？”柱间看着层层叠叠的纸船顺流而下，好像总会去到它们要想去的地方。

“不，有件事还需要你去做。”

柱间有些诧异，“什么？”

“你说的那个严肃的老爷爷，他快开轮回眼的时候，大概是真的见到过你。”斑扭过头不看他，“你好像怀里藏着查克拉的项链，不该送给他吗？虽然样子不好看，但是真心是最可贵的。他很容易被人骗，我要去收拾那个胆敢骗他的家伙了。”

（4）

斑找了一棵很高的树冠坐着，看着黑绝被地爆天星封印形成的流星越飞越远。

这招的动静不小，野兽四散，飞禽逃窜，直到整个地面都晃晃悠悠，熟悉到闭着眼也不会走错的洞口却没有人出来。

他能想到柱间会对期待月之眼的斑说些什么，无非就是你又心急了，想要所有人的幸福只能慢慢来，完美结局固然很好，人生如果没有悲欢离合，圆满也不会被珍惜。

那个难缠的自己肯定不会相信柱间的话，还要认为木叶村的高层越来越低劣，连初代火影都开始利用，上下检查他是不是中了什么术被强行复活，只要他说出来就替他摆脱控制找卑鄙之徒算账。

柱间会骗自己他是查克拉化身，因为担心斑才出现，斑才更要小心，总是一个人呆着会胡思乱想，多出去走走放松放松，就像他以前会劝自己出门的说辞。

他的那把武器是斑偷偷拿走的，最初只是为了确定能对木遁的查克拉掌握到什么程度，只是他低估了柱间对他的影响，从隐隐金铁交击入梦到右眼伊耶那岐时不时抽疼，也不过半个月左右。依靠精神能力发动的秘术，对于精神的反噬也是超乎想象，直到斑想起这是柱间的随身物品，从此以后他的世界只有这把笨重的武器，它的主人不会再出现，梦境和现实的边界才开始渐渐稳定。

刚才他选择了沉默，现在他同样无法解释，为什么他已经选择了和柱间不同的路，还要用这种方式夜以继日地提醒无限月读和曾经的木叶村是分道扬镳。

只能把时间留给知道真相的柱间和即将否定过去的自己，就像曾经他会看雪花慢慢落下，年复一年冰封南贺川的河水，染白终结谷雕像的鬓发。

斑其实没和任何人说过，他喜欢鹰的程度是超过家族忍猫的，以前他觉得鹰击长空振翅翱翔，雄心壮志俯瞰大地众生何等恣意，现在觉得猫有九命韬光养晦，有怨报怨有仇报仇也十分畅快。

如果胸前的脸被他看到，他多半还要在眉眼上捏两下，抱怨肤色惨白五官不够棱角分明，简直像在打瞌睡。自己会回他真像本尊那么能絮絮叨叨，铁定烦到直接割掉不可……然后柱间开始消沉，两个人叽叽喳喳，又为鸡毛蒜皮的小事开始争执……

耳边是重归平静的鸟鸣，斑好像真的听见彼此没有来由的斗嘴，在意识半明半昧之际，昏昏然将要睡去。

直到额头传来不自然的发痒，没睁眼就知道柱间在用一片嫩叶轻轻撩拨，斑翻身坐起，把那作怪的玩意儿打飞，“什么感受？”

柱间有些惋惜，“斑哪里威严，明明是个很可爱的老爷爷。还有自称绝的奇怪家伙问我什么是大便，我讲不明白……”

斑没有问柱间怎么安抚被骗了半辈子的自己，无限月读的目标没有了，再去找下一个新的就是。他那时在水之国培养了一些势力，火属性的查克拉天生排斥潮湿温润的地方，如今看来必须转移阵地了。

柱间说自己可爱也没错，九十多岁的老人，一直重复的是别人听不懂的话，做别人不愿意去做的事，只在与柱间见面才会斗志昂扬，眼睛才会闪闪发亮。

两个幼稚的人，在对方眼里可爱，也不是说不通。

柱间还在他耳边滔滔不绝，“他们真的是劣化版的我吗？为什么看着笨得不可思议？倒是忠心耿耿，可是你交代的事不会理解有误吗？”

“木遁分身长出那么多手，你盯着他看不会心里毛毛的吗？我都看到有只手心长出了松茸，用火烤蘸点盐就很鲜美……”

斑双手抱胸，抓住心头那点奇异的感觉，“既然这么留恋，我先回去，你随意？”

“这样不好啊。”柱间终于后知后觉，“你摸我的头说柱间真听话，吓得我都要跳起来了好吗？”

“那你就跳吧。”

趁着柱间还要低下头装消沉，斑纵身两步甩开他，“这次我要先到对岸了！”

“喂！”生平第一次招数没有凑效，柱间油然而生斑变得难哄的错觉。可能不是错觉，轻松自在的斑好像挣脱了所有的束缚，宛如指间的溢出的一缕青烟从眼前消失了。

尽管柱间还能看到斑隐约发红的耳廓，可是一步慢，步步慢，回到原本属于他们的世界顺应着时间的潮水，波纹从脚下收缩汇聚，流动的水声也在催促他们启程。

“大哥，”接应他们的扉间点了下头，简单叙述了事情的发展，“我回来得早，已经去过第四次忍界大战的节点。发动战争的是晓组织，利用外道魔像造出了很奇怪的机械造型，不过鸣人和佐助完全可以应付。”

柱间跑得有点急，他的神情在看到斑向六道仙人点头打招呼后很愉快，“啊，是吗，看来我们不用再跑一趟，有空你跟我仔细讲讲，最好能在我们转世之前。”

“查克拉海的暗流已经平息了。”六道仙人突然开口，“你们可以不再等待，明天直接去大殿审判，你和扉间只能今天晚上谈了。”

“原来还有附加回报吗？”柱间开心地抱住斑，“比我们预期中好很多啊，我等着斑的好消息。”

“你咯到我了。”斑把他推开一点点，“输了也这么高兴，你迟钝了柱间。”

“哎？”柱间把自己全身上下摸了个遍，指了指斑的肋骨，“是你太瘦，我们去吃蘑菇杂饭补补吧。”

“还是那些没滋没味的饭么？”

“不会吧，既然排队有特殊待遇，我们要点正常的饭吃也可以的吧。”柱间不好意思地望向六道仙人，就差把求助两个字直接写在脸上。

******  
如约而至的斑听着大殿上板着脸的阎罗宣读自己的过往事迹，嗯，新的时间线上他还是有些作为，虽然不够大风大浪，也不算白活一场。宇智波 后来分裂成两支，有些人追随他去了水之国，环海多山的地形让他们保留了自己的文化，也算自由自在。

他光明正大询问身旁的扉间，“你大哥呢？”

“六道仙人说他昨天晚上太累，不想带着黑眼圈出生。”扉间的额头挂上几条黑线，对这个理由也很无语。

“这样啊，我去去就来。”斑领了判决转身离开，他无论如何也要取笑这个家伙，回报他会将自己不笑时候的卧蚕称为眼袋的一箭之仇。

六道仙人带着斑来到一处房间，这里说是房间有点勉强，正中摆着一张孤零零的桌子，笔迹还未干透，来不及装到信封里。

斑有点痛恨写轮眼绝佳的视力，名字写得格外的大，那封信明明白白是写给他的，装作没看见都不行。

又温柔又可爱天底下最好的斑：

展信佳。

以前写信，总是很遗憾不知道怎么寄给你，现在却写了一封不希望你看到的信。真是奇怪。不过既然你能看到这里，也就明白我的选择了吧。

我一直觉得扉间最近很愧疚，如果你能帮我瞒着他更好。在没有计划好前就出发，已经让他产生怀疑了。

秽土转生造成的查克拉空洞，在我们修复逐渐开始收缩，可是没了秽土转生还有轮回天生，没了轮回天生还有己生转生……对于忍术的开发总是无穷无尽的，你永远也想象不到被力量驱使的人们会做出什么。

我们回溯时间也借用了一部分能量，这大概真的无解。

所以六道仙人告诉我，我确实是神树化身的时候，我就知道很多事没那么简单。只有永远的填平了查克拉海，才能阻止逆转生死打破阴阳界限的忍术出现。而且以后忍者和普通人的差距会越来越小，生活相处起来也会更容易。

我那时候不明白，他们为什么会让我们看那部奇怪的故事，每个人都想知道十七颗舍利子的下落，说这是关系三界安危的秘密，然而秘密是如此显而易见，被你一猜就猜到了。

我也藏了一个秘密，没有被你猜到，算不算厉害呢？你之前不告诉我月之眼计划，我很生气但是没办法，现在我们扯平了。

有人说真正的爱情不能藏着秘密，我觉得啊，能说出这种话的人，既不明白爱情，也不明白秘密。

你不想做因陀罗的转世，我也不想做阿修罗的转世。我们亲如兄弟，可是真的做了兄弟，有些话就没办法说，有些事也没办法做。

其实转世只为了谈情说爱也没什么不好，大节无愧的人不就只剩下私心没有满足么。不过跟你在一起这几天，能够得偿所愿不留遗憾，也没有什么好留恋了。

说起来我不算大节无愧，我也有私心，就是终结谷那次。你越是不在意，我心里就越难受。  
可惜如果回溯到那个时间，我的查克拉就不够用了……

你说我的梦想是正确的，我说做不到的可以交给后人，现在自己能做到的，就想多做一些，因为你一直在我的梦想里，这是我们的梦想。

我很喜欢你折的纸船，一千二百二十四只，我知道你跟我一样，有星星云朵日月山川为它们保驾护航，无论如何都不会沉下去的，会走遍我们想去的所有的地方。

项链我没有送给从前的你，因为他不会忘了我；我连现在的你都不想送，因为怕你会记得我。没有我的日子，你也过得很开心，你笑起来很好看，像水一样温柔，一点都不凶。

所以，等我跳出轮回之后，没有所谓的羁绊，你也就自由了。不用再想着哪个混蛋会压你一头，哪个混蛋会假装消沉骗你，你不好骗，你很聪明也很有主见的。  
  
你要小心那些对你好的人，别再奋不顾身了。你什么都好，就是为自己考虑的太少。

如果有天你听见风吹树叶的沙沙声，就是我在想你了。

优秀的人总会有精彩的人生，很精彩很精彩，一定。

祝安好。

柱间

斑把这封信攥在手掌心，“柱间，其实我一直在等你问我，问我的心愿是什么。其实很简单，我希望你永远都这么欠着我，不论去了哪里，不论你最终跟谁在一起，总还记得有一件事关于我的事没有做。因为有缘无分的两个人，总是走着走着就散了。”

“我以为那首偈子‘世间空苦，诸行无常，是生灭法，生灭灭已，寂灭为乐。’是要讲给我听的，因陀罗变成帝释天需要不喜不悲，没想到是你先悟出了它，用行动说出了舍身咒。”

“我的梦想里，也一直都有你。”

******

木叶一小在三月份组织了一次春游，四年级的宇智波斑本来不想来，因为与他的课外绘画班有冲突。

他在征得老师同意之后，打算背着画板来次野外写生。

同班同学忙着采集植物捉昆虫，他找了处树下阴凉的地方悠哉悠哉地铺开画板，开始在调色盘里用黑色和草绿色的颜料调配墨绿色。

刷笔的水罐已经很浑浊了，斑走到溪水旁边，重新盛了一些。

画架前露出了一个蘑菇头的小脑袋，捏着蜡笔在专注的涂抹。

“喂！你是什么人！”斑急急忙忙跑回去，要抢救被惨遭毒手的半成品。

“我把这里涂了以后，你再画自然就空出来了，描绘稀疏的树叶事半功倍哦。”

“你怎么知道我要画稀疏的树叶？”斑没好气地反问。

面前的蘑菇头抖开一张纸，“你刚才掉的，‘你要是愿意，我就永远爱你；要是不愿意，我就永远相思。’噫~~~~早恋的人当然怎么省事怎么画啦。”

“你才早恋，”斑抢回那张纸，字迹已经模糊，“不要随便动别人的东西，只是摘抄啦。”

“你说晚了，”蘑菇头有些骄傲，“我在这里勾勒一只鹰，意境就拔高不少吧？”

“你拿走，我重新画。”斑开始用铅笔打稿，“我只喜欢风吹树叶的沙沙声。”

“哇，再强调下明暗就好了啊。”蘑菇头小心翼翼捧着那张画，“你怎么就敢断定，吹动树叶的风与鹰击长空的风不是同一阵呢？”

“还真是肉麻的小孩子。”斑看着他土到掉渣的发型和衣服，没来由生出些嫌弃。

蘑菇头不依不饶，“你果然偷偷看王小波的书，应该听过‘这种世界自始至终只有两种人，一种是像我这样的人，一种是不像我这样的人。’吧？”

“《爱你就像爱生命》里面的？”斑沾了点留白液，涂抹在预留的水面落叶上。他本来想画速写，所以留白多，结果碰见‘不速之客’意外插手。哪怕这次会废一支笔，他也打算画得细致些，天光云影角角落落都用心描绘，论技法他有信心不输给同龄人。

“你还说不早恋！”蘑菇头有些沮丧，“情话看过不少，肯定很受欢迎。”

“你叫什么名字？”斑搁下画笔，如果不是眼前这个家伙消沉起来要顶着自己的颜料盒，他才不想管。

“柱间，千手柱间。明天我就要转去木叶一小，不方便来南贺川玩了。”蹲在地上的人开始画起圈圈，“我们大概见不到了。”

“好吧，柱间。我真的没有早恋。”斑被他磨得没脾气，“你有没有看过音乐剧《德古拉》？”

柱间把头摇得像拨浪鼓，他以前没见过眼前的人，莫非是这位思维太跳跃，和其他人玩不到一起？

斑微笑，“里面有句翻译，很美，是我买书的初衷。‘你是我的战友，因此我想念你。当我跨过沉沦的一切……’”

柱间越听越熟，默契地开口，“‘向着永恒开战的时候。你是我的军旗。’”

P.S.我只是个没谈过恋爱的恋爱脑。之前有姑娘问我是不是捏他《狄拉克海上的涟漪》，我老实说了，我没那个水平捏他……T T，这个结局是一早想好的，本来想BE，但是被柱斑就该BE的言论气到了，我始终觉得爱一个人大概是你中有我我中有你的，柱间杀了斑跟他自杀没区别，所以他才那么快就不行了。到了我这个年纪，爱情至上的理论都说服不了自己。  
我看到很多人对于“战友”这个词很诟病啊，我觉得战友比挚友听起来更浪漫，柱间还是认可了斑所作所为的目的，就像他说的，斑只是心太急了。我看到王小波的“你是我的战友，因此我想念你。当我跨过沉沦的一切，向着永恒开战的时候。你是我的军旗。”这句就很真诚了是不是，军旗是信仰，永远不会倒，永恒的目标太大，所以需要循序渐进，我与你共同努力。  
这篇主题在于，柱间已经给了斑他能给的最好的了，就是想写个柱间帮助斑扶正他梦想的故事。你的梦想就是我的梦想，你的生命就是我的生命，哪怕需要斩断羁绊，但是我还是希望你自由地做你想做的事。  
“即使真的心意相通，人和人之间终究是无法相互理解的。”因为这句话我爱上的斑爷，但是能明白他已经习惯了孤独了。不知道读到这里会不会有人注意到，其实朱迪回去并没有干太多事，他就是看着斑，我想表达的就是斑只要跟他的理想不冲突，他还是予取予求的，帮斑守着秘密。  
唉，写结局边写边哭，可能真的很可笑吧。但是我希望我的CP是HE……我哼哧哼哧吃生活的苦，不就为了他们能在我笔下甜甜的吗……  
“有人说：真正的爱情，背后没有秘密。说这话的人，既不明白爱情，也不明白秘密。”这句是知乎看到的，作者是 布达拉猫  
秘密这种事，就好像父母跟孩子说家里不穷，偷偷存了有几千万，哇，真的很好。但是如果父母把孩子赶出家门还不让继承遗产，其实因为欠了一屁股债，下辈子也还不清，那就很糟糕了。所以看父母爱不爱孩子，还是看藏的秘密是什么。推心置腹真的太理想了，虽然谈恋爱的时候会说“换我心，为你心，始知相忆深。”每个人都有自己的难处，斑应该是知道柱间不会抛下木叶村，也不赞同无限月读，才同样“无理但有情”的逼柱间杀他，用死遁去完成计划。  
至于那句为了爱而放下仇恨的人，总有一天会为了爱放下一切还是什么来着……我记不得了，很多人说被这句话虐了，感情不是直线增长的啊，又不是我十二岁一米六，二十四岁就三米二了……简直是偷换概念。  
简单说一下设定，确实没有平行时空，他们改变的就是过去的自己，至于为什么同时存在两个柱斑，就是借来的能量维持本身形态，所以必须要还回去才能填补……  
我知道《狄拉克海上的涟漪》设定是返回时间在出发同时或更早，但是火影世界连死人复活都有了，再说查克拉本来就是外星来的，就不纠结这个了吧……  
《爱你就像爱生命》里面有句：“你好!作梦也想不到我把信写到五线谱上吧?五线谱是偶然来的,你也是偶然来的.不过我给你的信值得写在五线谱里呢.但愿我和你,是一只唱不完的歌.”我希望我的CP，像一副画不完的画（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～  
废话真的很多，也没什么层次。感谢看到这里的人。


End file.
